quiero que seas mio
by Cleoly
Summary: TODO COMIENZA CUANDO DEIDARA Y SASORI SE CONOCEN, CON EL TIEMPO SE VAN CONOCIENDO Y EL PRIMERO SE DA CUENTA QUE SE A ENAMORADO DEL ULTIMO. Y TRATA DE CONQUISTARLO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC. SOY NUEVA ENESTO
1. Chapter 1

hola soy nueva en esto de los fanfic ^^ espero que les guste el que estoy haciendo,

no empiesa muy entretenido pero después se viene lo bueno ajaja,

espero que les guste porque eso me motivara a seguir subiendo ^^

Pareja: SasoDei (hasta el momento)

Advertencias: hasta el momento cuidado con pensar cochinadas de que ira a pasar después XD

los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto de la serie naruto shippuden (para que no anden reclamando) XD

* * *

venia camino de regreso a mi hogar, por un sendero que iluminaba la gran bola amarilla en el cielo,  
mi camino estaba lleno de naturaleza pero a la vez de una enorme masa gris, con sus ruidos y luces típicas.  
yo me distraía observando las nubes, en la belleza que poseía cada forma adaptada por estas y en lo transitorio que era su cambio.  
no tenia ningún apuro por llegar a mi hogar, sinceramente, no tenia deseos de entrar a mi casa, y notar un silencio eterno y doloroso ya que siempre esta vacía, nunca hay alguien en espera por mi ya que mis padres trabajan demasiado incluso hacen horas extras para poder darme todo lo que tengo y abastecer todas mis necesidades, pero se les olvido la mas importante que son el cari o y el afecto.  
en mi caso yo solo se que son mis padres y que devo respetarlos pero no siento nada en especial por ellos, además que llegan a altas horas de la noche y salen temprano a si que practicamente vivo solo.  
mientras pensaba en lo triste de tener que llegar a un hogar sin cariño, mi largo pelo rubio fue revuelto a causa de una brisa muy fuerte que de repente apareció, y entro en mis ojos causando que los cerrara y no poder ver por donde caminaba cuando por fin logre atenuar el dolor de mis ojos y los abrí lentamente, ya era muy tarde me tropecé en una vereda que estaba un poco levantada a causa de las raíces de un árbol adyacente a esta, solo recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre un bello joven de ojos adormilados,  
de un color extraño de definir, pelo color fuego y una cara sin mucha expresión. allí los dos, votados en el suelo, yo encima de el, en una pose un poco comprometedora hizo que mi cara estallase de vergüenza tornándose en un color rojizo.

lo siento mucho, um ...me pare de encima de el y le estreche la mano para que se levantara

no hay problema...y se levanto, tenia una voz tan agradable que calmaba mi corazón agitado por la vergüenza de haberle caído encima y en aquella pose que pareciese que yo estuviese montado en el.

el joven pelirrojo se sacudió su smoking negro muy bien planchado

estas bien?...me dijo, y nuevamente su armoniosa voz me calmo

claro que si, al quedar sobre usted amortiguo mi caída, um ...lo trate de usted ya que parecía unos años mayor que yo y quería mostrar buenos modales ya que se notaba que el era una persona elegante

a ya veo, pero preguntaba, ya que cuando venias hacia mi, te refregabas los ojos y caminabas de na manera extraña.

rayos que vergüenza ...pensé y dije...mi pelo me molesto en los ojos y venia tratando de sacarlo y cuando lo logre me tropecé con la vereda y eso es lo que me paso. um...de repente pensé...soy un estúpido el se preocupa por mi y ni siquiera e preguntado por como esta el, sabiendo que se llevo el peor golpe - usted esta bien?

el respondió con una gran sonrisa...si estoy bien

extrañado le pregunte de que se reía y me contesto que todo esto le había parecido muy gracioso.

bueno si estas bien me iré...el joven de terno dio un paso pero su pierna no respondió como de costumbre y cayó de rodillas...

usted esta bien?...le pregunte nuevamente-

la verdad me duele un poco la pierna, creo que me golpeaste en ella cuando caíste arriba de mi...

me sentí muy culpable por lo sucedido y como mi casa estaba a unos metros de aquel lugar, le dije...acompáñeme...lo tome de un brazo para ayudarle a caminar y nos dirigimos a mi hogar...

cuando entramos el me dijo...te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**yo:** claro que si

**joven:** porque me tratas de usted?

**yo**: es que yo..pensé que usted..um.

**joven:** tan viejo crees que soy? _(interrumpiendlo)_

**yo:** esto.. eh no solo era por respeto ya que se ve que usted es una persona elegante. um

**joven:**_ (pensando: elegante yo?)_ eeeh, me llamo sasori y tengo 21 años. y tu?

**yo:** eh bueno yo me llamo deidara y tengo 17, um

**sasori**: aaa todavía eres un mocoso

-ese comentario me molesto-

**sasori:** solo era una broma

**deidara:** lo dice como si fuésemos grandes amigos, um

**sasori:** esta bien.. disculpa mocoso y que haces?

-me sigue diciendo mocoso -

**deidara:** _(ya resignado)_ aun estoy en el liceo así que solo estudio pero en mis tiempos libres me gusta hacer mis maravillosas obras de arte

**sasori:**_(sorprendido)_ enserio eres un artista?

**deidara:** claro que si, um se podría decir que mi arte es genial ya que todas mis obras son efímeras y eso le da su toque de belleza

**sasori:** _(con una expresión de, ¿de que me habla?)_ creo que tus obras están erróneas - esto produjo una cara de pocos amigos en deidara-el verdadero arte no es efimero, el arte debe ser eterno ya que en lo eterno esta la belleza.

**deidara:** _(muy enojado) _con que argumento usted viene a decirme eso?, um!

**sasori:** bueno yo soy un reconosido artista del país y mis obras han sido vistas por casí todo el continente y claro si mis obras no fuesen eternas nadie podria disfrutar de ellas cuando yo no este, mm por lo que veo aun te falta aprender mucho

- deidara sin argumentos con los cuales defenderse se resigno y dijo-

**deidara: **yo podría aprender de su arte?

- sasori sonrio y asintio con la cabeza-

**deidara:** pero jamas abandonare mi modo de pensar de que el arte efimero es mas bello, um

así pasamos unos buenos minutos discutiendo sobre el arte mientras le trataba de curar la herida de la pierna ocasionada por mi caída encima de el. luego sasori miro la hora y exclamo

**sasori**: maldición me debo ir, se supone que mi reunión comienza en media hora... si quieres otro día nos juntamos y seguimos debatiendo sobre el arte, te dejo mi numero y mi dirección por si me quieres localizar

**deidara:** esta bien danna?

-con esta ultima palabra el pelirrojo se extraño, pero supuso que lo decía ya que el mismo dijo que el le enceñaria a deidara mas sobre el arte.

* * *

bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo, se que no estubo muy interesante pero tienen que tener pasiensia que despues se viene

lo interesante, o lo sasodei 1313, lo prometo.. pero primero con calma ^^


	2. Chapter 2

bueno les traigo la segunda parte del fic ¬¬ como dije anteriormente lo bueno se viene después

solo sigan leyéndolo *.*

* * *

...segundo capitulo...

**sasori:** que estes bien mocoso, estamos al habla ..._(mientras se revisava los bolsillos)..._ maldición!

**deidara:** que le paso, danna.?

**sasori:** perdí las llaves de mi departamento..._(pensando: debió haber sido cuando nos caímos)._.. pero no tengo tiempo para buscarlas o llegare tarde a la reunión con mi representante

**deidara:** entonces que hará danna?

**sasori:** la buscare después de mi reunión

realmente le encanta la puntualidad, pensé, y mientras lo hacia, sasori salio apurado y ni siquiera le pude decir adiós... bueno, después de eso salí de mi casa a buscar la llave de sasori, en aquel lugar donde el y yo nos encontramos por primera vez, no se porque me preocupaba tanto por una persona que recién estaba conociendo, pero pase horas buscando la llave... tal vez el me agrade mas de lo que esperaba...  
cuando tenia perdida mi esperanza de encontrar esa maldita llave, me comenzó a dar un retorcijón en el estomago ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y comenzaba a oscurecer. me levante y revise mis bolsillos por si acaso tenia algún dulce o algo para comer. en busca de ese algo, me extraño una cosa que tenia en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, lo saque y era una llave con unas letras rojas...esto no es mio...  
di vuelta la llave para leer que decía...**" SASORI"**...que!...- porque tenia esa maldita llave en mi bolsillo? fue entonces que recordé que cuando nos caímos las llaves de mi casa se cayeron, tal vez recoji también la de sasori por accidente.

**deidara:**_(pensando en voz alta) _y que se supone que le diga a sasori? que salí desesperadamente a buscar su llave después que el salio y que por su culpa me muero de hambre y me desgaste mis rodillas, um, mmmm aunque fue mi culpa que a el se les calleran. hay que digo. um ...algo se me ocurrirá en el momento.

-en ese instante se vio aparecer la bella figura de un joven pelirrojo que se acercaba a deidara, tocándole la espalda y asiendo que este se asustara-

**deidara**: aaaaah!

**sasori** _(riendo)_ hola de nuevo no creí encontrarte de nuevo aquí mocoso, que haces?

**deidara**: _(inner: me __sigue diciendo mocoso__ )_ eh yo solo, um, encontré su llave danna...

**sasori: **esto... _(no alcanzo a decir nada y fue interrumpido por su joven acompañante)_

**deidara**: no es como que yo, estuviese aquí desde que usted salio, buscando su llave ,_ (poniéndose nervioso)_ sino que yo pasaba por aquí y me acorde de su llave... y dije...oh la llave de sasori no danna, la buscare, y cuando yo...

**sasori**:_ (interrumpiendo a deidara)_ te entiendo mocoso no tienes para que alargarte tanto. te debo agradecer por esto me salvaste la vida

-dándole un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento el cual deidara, lo sintió muy agradable y aunque no sabia el motivo, le encantaba sentir a sasori muy cerca de el, tenia un aroma difícil de comprender pero que extasiaba, su piel era suave y fria pero su abrazo era cálido-

después de esto llego la noche y el rubio pensaba...un día de estos llamare a sasori no danna para que me enseñe mas del arte y no pasar mis tardes tan solo, después de todo tener una casa vacía no es tan malo... puedes invitar a tus amigos y nadie te reprocha si haces desorden o invitas a gente que recien vienes conociendo como sasori que lo conocí solo hoy, es muy agradable y me encanto su abrazo..._(silencio)_...que? que estoy diciendo? no creo que el me... como es posible?... no, solo debe ser que me agrado mucho. solo eso, espero T.T

- semanas después los dos jóvenes se encontraban de vez en cuando en la casa del rubio, discutían del arte, hacían arte, salían a cualquier lado juntos, era como si se conocieran desde siempre y se hicieron amigos inseparables...un día de esos sasori invito a deidara a que conociera a sus amigos de un club de arte llamado akatsuki, en una reunión que haría en su departamento-

...el dia de la reunion...

**deidara:** llegue... uf creo que llegue un poco tarde, um, sasori no danna se molestara conmigo por hacerlo esperar (_y abrió la puerta con una copia de la llave del departamento que le habia obsequiado su danna)_

-al entrar este ve a un grupo de jóvenes muy distintos, algunos sentados, otros de pie, todos haciendo una cosa en particular o conversando entre ellos. pero ninguno de estos le puso atención solo siguieron en su que hacer y ya-

**sasori:** creo que tardaste en llegar mocoso. por esta vez te lo perdono, pero ven conoce a mis amigos _(lo tomo del brazo y lo guió donde un joven de pelo blanquecino, corto y peinado hacia tras, de figura esbelta y unos resaltantes ojos violeta, llevaba puesto unos blue jeans con un cinturón negro, de polera un poco ajustada que hacia notar su cuerpo bien formado) _el se llama Hidan.

**deidara:** (estrechando la mano) mucho gusto mi nombre es deidara, um

**hidan:** (besándole la mano) oh el gusto es mio, que bello nombre para una bella señorita como tu _(mientras sasori miraba la escena un poco extrañado)_

**deidara:** _(zafando su mano de entre las de aquel joven peliblanco) _que! soy un hombre! um!

**hidan: **wtf? por jashin, juraba que eras una chica!

sasori al ver a su pequeño aprendiz molesto, prefirió llevarlo y presentarlo ante los demás.

**sasori:** el es itachi _(señalando a un serio joven, de altura mediana ojos y pelo negro que lo hacia parecer una persona muy misteriosa)_

**itachi:** hola, que tal? eres un chico cierto?

**deidara:** o.o _(con cara de pocos amigos)_ hola,si soy un chico, um...

**sasori:** eh... sigamos. _(llegando donde una joven muy linda, con una gran flor que decoraba su pelo azul, ojos café anaranjados y un piercing en la parte baja de su rostro)_ ella es konan

**konan:** _(abrazando a deidara)_ kyaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin no soy la única chica de nuestro club, eres tan linda, mira tu pelo que sedoso. si quieres te puedo hacer una rosa igual a la mía para que lleves en tu linda cabellera. seremos buenas amigas ^^

**deidara:** _(casi sin aliento...)_ soy un chico...

**konan:**_(sonrojada)._...

después de conocer a todos los integrantes del club de sasori, que por cierto todos eran muy extraños, como aquel moreno que lo único que hacia era discutir con el peliblanco y anunciar que su club ya no tenia fondos para sustentarse, también estaba ese joven que tapaba su rostro con una mascara naranja que lo hacia parecer un lolly-pop, no pude dejar de notar la mirada coqueta con la que miraba konan a sasori y este le correspondía, esto me hizo pensar que tal vez ellos tenían algún tipo de relación o algo así, no se porque razón esto me molesto tal vez es por... no no lo creo debe ser porque mi danna y yo somos muy unidos y que el no me contara algo así es grave...  
antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta a mi danna trate de cersiorarme si era cierto, y fui a buscar a konan para preguntarle pero en el camino me encontré con Pain uno de los amigos de mi danna, alto de pelo naranjo que destaca por la enorme cantidad de piercing que tiene.

**pain:** oh tu, como dijiste que te llamabas?

**deidara:** me llamo deidara um

**pain**: oh siii deidara, has visto a konan por aquí? es una chica de pelo azul con una flor de origami en el, la ando buscando hace mucho tiempo

**deidara:** ja! yo también la ando buscando

**pain**: _(con __tono de celoso)_ si? porque?

**deidara:** _(avergonzado)_ para preguntarle algo

**pain:** _(aun mas celoso)_ de que?

**deidara:**_(un poco rojo)_ acerca de sasori no danna

**pain:** _(aliviado)_ aah... me ayudas a buscarla?

**deidara:** esta bien

nos dividimos y pasado un rato nos topamos nuevamente, el único lugar que nos faltaba por revisar era la entrada del departamento, al bajar y entrar a la sala, nos topamos con la escena de sasori y konan muy juntitos besándose apasionadamente, el pelinaranja quedo tan helado como yo, y no se porque razón me dio tanta rabia que lo único que hice fue irme sin despedirme y dando un gran portazo que todo el edificio escucho...

* * *

espero que les allá gustado el segundo capitulo ^^ es cortito pero va directo a la idea aajajaja

les adelanto un poquito de lo que viene XD

**tendremos un deidara que acepta que quiere a sasori (ya no niega su amor)**

**:P**


	3. Chapter 3

disculpen por la demora he estado ocupada T.T

bueno este capitulo ya se adentra en el sasodei mas profundamente ajajajaja XD (no hallaba como explicarlo T.T)

ojala lo disfruten pronto saldr el cuarto capitulo

* * *

-capitulo tres-

**deidara:** _(muy enfadado)_ quien se cree que es esa tal konan que se besa con mi danna, um...  
y quien se cree el que me hace esto...a..a..a...mi, um!

estaba tan angustiado que no me di cuenta a donde iba solo deje que mis pies me guiaran y llegue a una plaza, con unos juegos infantiles en ella.  
me sent en un columpio vaci que se encontraba bajo un arbol y me puse a pensar, que porque me afectaba tanto que el se besara con konan?, y que porque se besaba con una chica?, mas aun que porque no se besaba conmigo! yo lo merezco mucho mas que esa... que.. dije!...

porque no se besaba conmigo! ...eso quedo sonando en mi cabeza un buen rato.

reflexione sobre todo lo vivido hasta el momento con sasori,luego de un lapso de tiempo todo ya estaba claro, no habia mas que discutir o negar, realmente el me gusta...y es algo inevitable, pero ya es tarde lo eh perdido, y ni siquiera se si tengo alguna posibilidad con el- pense deprimidamente ... quizas ella lo haga feliz y el se olvide de mi... despues de tener muchos pensamientos emos recorde ... ¿que habria pasado con pain?, el se veia tan afectado como yo, o quizas mas... el debe estar sufriendo tanto- y me deprimi mucho mas...

dias después no fui capaz de llamar o contestar el telefono a sasori no danna , solo estaba inmerso en mi profundo dolor de perder a alguien que ya formaba parte importante de mi vida y mi corazon... algunas veces el venia a visitarme pero no era capaz de verlo a la cara, ya que sabia que el estaba con otra y eso rompia mi alma en mil trozos, y as el se iba sin encontrar a nadie en esta solitaria casa...

ya hace dias que ni siquiera iba al liceo, como siempre mis padres no se dieron cuenta y eso me causo mas dolor...

-pero ya era mucho, deb a dejar de sufrir de tal manera, por alguien que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta que lo quiero, si he de sufrir es por alguien, lo are por alguien, que yo lo di todo por tenerlo entre mis brazos, en ese instante disidi no echarme a morir por eso, que lucharia con todo para obtener lo que queria y lo que mas queria era a aquel pelirrojo lindo, tierno y sexy a mi lado ahora ya!... nadie ni nada evitara que sea mio, nadie, um! el sera mio, solo mio y de nadie mas...y que si tanto le gustaban las mujeres yo le aria pensar que yo era mucho mejor... y comence a planificar mi obra maestra a la cual titule " quiero que seas mio"

bueno mi plan empezo en el fin de semana,  
el sabado fui al centro comercial a comprarme un poco de ropa la cual seria necesar a, busque aquellas prendas que me combenian y que resaltaban lo bello de mis ojos azules, que por cierto muchas personas que conosco los admiran...

despues de toda la compra me fui a mi casa a idear mi siguiente paso a dar...

al dia siguiente llame a sasori para invitarlo a mi casa y que me disculpaba por no haber podido estar cuando el viniese o contestar llamadas o hacerle llamadas,  
le invente la excusa que me fui al campo con mis abuelos y que se me quedo el celular en casa.

.

**..lunes en la tarde...**

bueno, hoy es el gran dia, despues de casi dos semanas que no nos veiamos las caras, estaba algo nervioso, tan solo penzar que mi plan no saliese bien, me atemorizaba...como era de esperarse, aquel colorin, llego extremadamente puntual 3 pm en punto, venia muy alegre tal vez pensaba que yo ya lo habia olvidado...pero el no sabe con cuantas ansias esperaba el momento en que su mirada se cruze con la mia.

**-toc toc-**

**deidara**: mi danna toco a mi puerta, creo que es hora de poner en practica mi plan. ku,ku, ku

cuando habri alli el estaba con su linda y coqueta cara, el se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver abrir la puerta a una chica rubia de vestido verde que el jamas habia visto pero que encontraba muy hermosa

-lo supongo ya que quedo con una cara de bobo- por supuesto no noto que era yo disfrazado

como nunca le habia hablado a mi pelirrojo sobre mi familia invente que era mi hermana melliza y que yo habia salido urgentemente dejandola sola y que yo tambien le habia hablado mucho de sasori y de lo mucho que lo admiraba.

sasori muy impresionado por esto...trato de inmediato de conocer a su nueva acompañante olvidandose completamente de mi... esto me molesto pero al menos estaba junto a el... estaba dispuesto a todo por el aunque eso significara vestirme de mujer, que por cierto lo parecia mucho por los comentarios que anteriormente dieron de mi, los amigotes de mi danna. y desgastandome mi garganta finjiendo una voz aguda...

**sasori:** asi que tu eres la hermana melliza de deidara,

**deidara**: eeeeh, sip um

**sasori:** veo que tienes su mismo modismo del um

**deidara inner:** _(ups se me salio, hay no puedo evitarlo T.T)_

**sasori:** y como te llamas lindura?

**deidara:** _(rayos nunca se me ocurrio darle un nombre de chica a mi personaje, y que ago ahora si no le digo un nombre de chica me descubriray todo mi plan se arruinara, se ira lejos de mi y... esto no me ayuda T.T piensa rapido!)_ etto yo me llamo _(mirando hacia todos lados)_  
yo...etto...eeee...didari _(fue lo primero que vino a mi mente ni siquiera sabia si realmente existia ese nombre)_

**sasori:** _(galantemente)_ es un gusto conocerte didari el mocoso nunca hablo de ti

**deidara:** etto... ami no me...ami hermano no le gusta hablar mucho de mi familia, um _(nervioso)_

**sasori**: entiendo, y donde fue deidara es que me llamo para que nos juntasemos y no esta _(un poco molesto)_

**didari:** mm, etto... yo...e. salio urgentemente ya que mi abuelo lo llamo del campo para pedirle que se quedara un poco mas de tiempo alla a cuidar de mi abuela,um, sinceramente es a la persona que mas quiere dei... _(efectivamente era la persona a quien mas queria dei pero esta habia muerto ya ase dos años)_

**sasori:** comprendo, entonces me ire, un gusto habert...

**didari:**_(con su voz normal)_ no!, _(dandose cuenta de su voz y cambiandola)_ etto yo, um... te quedarias conmigo un rato? _(pidiendole de una forma muy tierna y sexy a la vez)_

**sasori: **_(un poco sonrojado)_ eeh... claro.. por que no?

**didari:**ven pasa, no te quedes en la puerta,um _(tomando al chico del brazo y casi empujandolo lo dejo en en el living de la casa)_

**sasori: **(_ya sentado) _y tu tambien te dedicas al arte?

**didari:** eh yo claro, _(sabia que sasori iva a estar en desacuerdo con su arte y que por lo tanto querr a ense arle el arte que el sentia como verdadero, y esto haria que se conociesen mejor)_ me dedico al mismo arte de mi hermano,um

**sasori:** _(dando un suspiro)_ ya veo...

**didari:** a que se debe eso?

**sasori: **creo que tambien tendre que ense arte el verdadero arte..._(le dijo esto mirandola con una mirada coqueta)_

asi pasamos varios dias junt ndonos con la escusa que yo, osea deidara salio a donde mis abuelos, y ya que nos conciamos podr amos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos ^^, tanto tiempo estando con el me di cuenta que entre mas conocia a mi danna mas enamorado me sentia, el me contaba cosas que jamas me contaba como deidara pero como didari me lo cuenta todo creo que realmente lo amo... y lo gritaria a todo el mundo...amoooo a mi dannnaaaaaa!  
el era tan tierno tan dulce pero su esencia siempre era la misma, un tanto refunfuñon y siempre exigente con la puntualidad, y ya que no estaba deidara me llamaba mocosa a mi,... um, porque no le dije que tenia mas edad,um? bueno, nunca me hablo sobre lo que paso con konan pero supe que konan y pain eran pareja ya ase tres semanas, eso quer a decir que sasori era todo para mi, y mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion.

hasta el momento... todo era felicidad para mi pero un dia sasori llego de improvisto y le abri la puerta sin mi disfraz de didari, no me quedo mas opcion que contarle que resien llegue del campo y que lamentaba no haberle avisado _(inner: porque! ahora todo se arruino,)_

**sasori:** y donde esta tu bella hermana?

**deidara:** ella,um salio con un amigo

**sasori:** amigo? ella no me conto de ningun amigo!

**deidara**: si? eh esque ella no habla mucho_ (fue lo primero que dije y no recorde que cuando yo osea didari estaba con sasori no respiraba por hablarle)_

**sasori:_(_**_con cara de: seguro de lo que dices?)_ ok, y como has estado?

**deidara:** muy bien danna tanto tiempo que no lo veia,um _(le dije, sabiendo que era mentira)_

**sasori:** _(feliz)_ muy bien dei... te extrañaba mucho mi mocoso

-en ese momento se me paro el corazon de la alegria, el...el me extra aba y lo mejor de todo es que me dijo: "**! mi mocoso!"** -

**deidara** _(sin disimular una muy feliz sonrisa)_ yo tambien lo extrañaba mucho danna

-pero en eso sasori cambio de un de repente su tono de voz-

**sasori:** oye dei...queria hacerte una pregunta muy seria

**deidara:**(_asustandose) _digame danna

**sasori:** bueno la pregunta que queria hacerte es que...

**deidara** _(mas nervioso que nunca, su corazon latia a mil por hora)_ si?...

**sasori:** porque aquel dia que nos juntamos y conociste a mis amigos... tu, al verme con konan, saliste tan enfadado?

-deidara sintio como que mil piedras caian sobre el- y solo quedo en silencio muy rojo y con la cabeza gacha-

**sasori:** vamos deidara constestame!...

* * *

bueno asta aqui el capitulo, les dejo la interrogante de que ira a contestar dei para safarse de esta situacion /

y les dejo un peque o avance : sasori descubre el secretillo de dei .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Bueno para empezar debo decir que cambiare un poco la estructura del fic ya que bueno

Eh tenido muchos errores ortográficos y de algunas reglas T.T , pero ahora ya se que esta mal

Y que no XD espero…

Uff.. Aquí esta la siguiente parte del fic espero que les agrade y no tener mas errores T.T y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí se las pago XD lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon.

-capitulo 4-

* * *

No sabia que contestarle, no podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, o mas bien no me atrevía, el solo

hecho de que el no me correspondiese me ponía nervioso. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos

esperando que yo le diese una respuesta, no solía esperar mucho así que me apretó fuertemente los

brazos y comenzó a agitarme bruscamente para que yo soltara alguna palabra de mi boca.

– **vamos Dei, habla de una vez**- dijo el mientras yo tartamudeaba tratando de formular una

respuesta pero antes de lograr formar una frase algo que yo jamás me espere paso, y agradecí toda

mi vida por aquel inesperado suceso.

Aquel pelirrojo se encontraba en el living de mi casa, sentado en mi sofá, a mi lado, tomando

fuertemente mis brazos y lo mas importante es que el me estaba besando, ¡besando!, no sabia bien el

motivo pero me deje llevar y le correspondí, poco a poco me fue abrazando hasta tener sus brazos

completamente alrededor mío y yo le seguí, su beso era calido y dulce, y su abrazo tierno y sincero.

Ese momento fue eterno, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Creo que por fin estoy

comprendiendo tu arte Danna.

Terminado el largo pero extasiante beso quede un tanto confundido, ¿no se suponía que a mi Danna le

gustaban las chicas?, digo yo, por algo estuvo con Konan y se creía que le gustaba mi supuesta

hermana…

- ** no sabes cuanto deseaba hacer eso**- dijo el pelirrojo

- ** Da...Danna!, t...tu, ¿por…porque?, ¿no se suponía que… tu, estabas con Konan? y**

**luego… bueno, ¿mi hermana?, Um?** - dije un tanto nervioso, sabia que mi hermana no existía.

- ** ¿Konan?, yo jamás eh estado con Konan, simplemente quería salir de una duda que tenia**

**hace un tiempo y bueno ella quería darle celos a Pein ya que este nunca se le declaraba** - dijo el mas

pequeño con tono calmado.

- ** pero, yo vi, claramente como ella le coqueteaba y usted le correspondía**- dije aun mas

confundido

- **ja, eso fue solo un acuerdo que hicimos para que Konan pudiese poner celoso a Pain y...**- antes

que terminara lo interrumpí para interrogarlo nuevamente, tenia tantas dudas por aclarar

- **Da…nna, ¿c...cual era esa duda que tenias?**- con esa pregunta pude notar su leve sonrojo.

- **Eh yo mocoso, es que quería averiguar si Konan provocaba algo en mi, alguna sensación, no**

** se, algo como cuando…yo…- **tornándose mas rojo**- como cuando… yo… estoy…**- se encontraba con

la cabeza media agachada mirando al suelo y totalmente rojo- **junto a ti**- por fin terminado la frase.

Mi corazón estaba agitado por la emoción y alegría, mi Danna siente lo mismo que yo siento

por el, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando surgió en mi otra duda que no pude evitar preguntársela.

- **Etto, Danna?**-

- **Si?**- dijo nervioso el colorín

- ** ¿Que pasara con mi hermana?**-

Sasori comenzó a reír y yo quede mas que confundido, ¿que rayos le pasa?, ¿por que se ríe así?

- ** Vamos Dei, tu sabes muy bien que tu hermana no existe, que eras tu disfrazado todo este**

**tiempo haciéndote pasar por una chica-**

Quede más que en choc, ¿Cómo lo averiguo? ¿Como supo que era yo? ¿Qué hice mal?. Antes de poder

hacerle todas esas preguntas mi Danna se voltio y estando frente a frente conmigo me dijo las

palabras mas dulces que eh oído.

- **Dei te amo**- y poso su suave mano en mi cara apartándome un poco el pelo que tapa

mi ojo izquierdo y con la otra mano seco mi ojo derecho que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña

lagrima, todo lo que hice para enamorar a mi Danna fue inútil, el ya me amaba, y yo no lo supe

reconocer, soy un idiota.

Y sin mas rodeos, tome su bello rostro y lo lleve hacia mis labios donde pude volver a

sentir su dulce boca junto a la mía, la cual se abría poco a poco dando permiso a su exquisita

lengua, de tocar cada parte de la mía y ambos degustarnos hasta casi devorarnos.

Su beso era cada vez mas seductor, tanto que no me di ni cuenta cuando el besaba mi

cuello, creo que todo a sido muy rápido, pero aun así no puedo negar que todo esto me

gustaba, sentir sus besos en mi cuello me mataba, sus caricias cada ves mas placenteras, sus

manos tocando mi pecho era lo máximo, yo solo me dejaba llevar por aquel ser que tomaba mi cuerpo

y mi alma juntos.

Yo no soporte mucho tiempo y abrí la camisa que llevaba puesta mi pelirrojo, ahí pude ver el hermoso

y perfecto abdomen de mi Danna –**Oh por dios Danna, tu si que eres sexy**- y sin mas finalice de

desprender esa molesta prenda de su cuerpo y bese su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo, cada

lugar que besaba era solo mío y me gustaba sentir que el me pertenecía.

De un brusco movimiento Sasori se abalanzo contra mi dejándome acostado en el sofá donde nos

encontrábamos y el se ubico inmediatamente arriba de mi, no quería desperdiciar ni siquiera un segundo.

**Oh Dei… yo**- besándome- **yo quiero**- beso nuevamente- **que seas mío, ahora**

** y para siempre**- terminando la frase con un leve sonrojo y besándome nuevamente, saco

mi polera y comenzó a lamerme mis pezones causándome una gran sensación tan

placentera algo que jamás había sentido.

A pesar de ser virgen, no me sentía para nada nervioso, sabia que mi Danna

no me causaría daño alguno y confiaba en el.

**-Por supuesto Danna, yo… ah…ah… soy suyo y…oh, um… puede hacerme lo que quiera**- le dije co un tono hot.

**Mi mocoso**- dijo con un tono muy dulce y al instante me despojo de mis jeans, dejándome

tan solo con mi ropa interior, con su mano derecha acariciaba mi miembro levemente

despierto, pero que con sus masajes se iba despertando cada vez más, con su mano

izquierda apretaba uno de mis pezones y con su lengua jugaba con el otro.

Por mi parte con mi mano derecha apretaba su trasero y con la izquierda le masajeaba

su hombría por entremedio del pantalón.

Nuestros gemidos eran muy fuertes, pero no evitábamos soltar ninguno, para ambos era

necesario escucharnos y sentir lo que el otro sentía, no solo era físico sino que también era

una conexión de almas.

Sasori desprendió toda ropa de mi cuerpo mientras yo lo dejaba en ropa interior, su cuerpo era

realmente perfecto sus brazos bien fornidos, sus piernas ni delgadas ni gruesas, sus pectorales y su

abdomen marcados, me llevaban a la gloria, era tanta mi calentura por así decirlo que tratando de

acomodarme para besar ese cuerpo tan sexy, ambos caímos del sofá, al suelo y esa pose en la que

quedamos fue exactamente en la misma pose con la cual conocí a mi amado Danna, yo arriba de el

con las piernas abiertas, mis manos en su pecho y mi mirada en sus ojos color miel, era casi como si lo

estuviese montando.

Al parecer el también recordó esa posición y solo me abrazo y me condujo hacia el dándome un

beso cual duro una eternidad, mi lengua en su cavidad y la suya en la mía.

Estando arriba de el tome la iniciativa y lo despoje de su ultima prenda, allí me encontré con su

entrepierna bien despierta y bien dispuesta a lo que ocurriese allí.

Así que comencé a darle un leve masaje para ver la expresión de mi Danna, baje un poco mi cabeza

para darle una pequeña lamida a su miembro.

-**Ah…mocoso... lo haces bien…ah**- oírlo hablar así entre gemidos me excitaba mas y mas

provocando que mi miembro creciera.

-**mocoso sigue….mmm...… por...aah, favor **- y le di lo que me pedía, succione su hombría mientras el tomaba

mi pelo para afirmarse, o eso era lo que yo creía…

De un brusco empujón metió por completo su miembro en mi boca y comenzó a marcar su tiempo

**Oh por dios… si.. Dei, ya no a..a…gu..anto mas ¡ah!**- y en ese momento sentí como me soltaba la

cabeza para echarse hacia atrás mientras mi boca se llenaba de un liquido blanquecino.

Mientras Sasori recuperaba el aliento, comencé a recorrer su cuerpo y besando asta la mas intima

parte de el, estaba tan excitado que no me importaba que lo estuviésemos haciendo a

mitad del living de mi casa, solo quería estar con mi Danna y ese momento era único.

Sasori no tardo en recuperarse y tomo el mando, me tomo de las muñecas y me dejo bajo el.

**Es mi turno Dei**- dijo el mayor con una risa entre macabra y pervertida – **y vas a sufrir**

Comenzó mascando mi cuello y a la vez dejando pequeñas marcas moradas señalizando que el estuvo

ahí, y poco a poco fue bajando, mientras lamia mi pecho y estimulaba mis pezones con una de sus

manos comprimía mi miembro, subiendo y bajando su mano.

**-Ah!**- no pude evitar gritar de placer en ese momento, era como si Sasori conociese ya de antes mi

cuerpo y supiese el punto exacto de donde yo sentía placer

Entonces con ese gemido tan grande, mi Danna se aparto de mi pecho dirigiéndose a la zona causante de todo ese alboroto.

-**Te gusta esto cierto**- moviendo mi pene de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, agite mi cabeza

ya que no podía hablar estaba realmente disfrutándolo mucho.

- **¿Que? No te oigo… vamos recuerda que a tu Danna no le gusta esperar**- en un tono sarcástico

-**Si…mmm… ah!**- conteste apenas

-**Ya veo, ¿y que pasa si paro?**-

Le tome la mano para que no se detuviese pero las fuerzas no me salían.

-**¿quieres que tu Danna te enseñe mas?**- parecía divertirle mi cara de desesperación.

- **¡siga!**- grite poco mas de desesperado

Entonces el metió mi miembro de su boca para causarme mas placer, imitando a mi maestro

tome su cabeza y marque mi propio ritmo hasta que me vine dentro de la boca de mi Danna. El se limpio

la boca y dijo

– **ya basta de juegos Dei, ¿estas listo?**- ¿listo para que? pensé, pero con

lo placentero que todo había sido, que sin mas le dije que el era mi maestro y tenia que enseñarme todo.

Al terminar de decir esto note en sus ojos un tono de malicia de parte de el y me entro el

temor, ¿que rayos me haría?

Se sentó en mi estomago para no dejarme escapar, mientras lamia uno de sus dedos.

¿Que rayos hace? Bueno de cualquier forma, verlo a si, tan caliente, me excitaba.

Se puso a un lado mío y me dio vuelta rápidamente, con una mano me tomo ambas muñecas para que

no pudiese escapar, mientras que con la otra mano, metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi trasero

-**Ah! Que rayos!** …. – pero después de un lapso me gusto.

Al notar esto, el introdujo otro dedo mas, seguido de un tercero.

-**Ah! Eso duele…. Ah!**- se quedo un instante quieto, mientras miraba mi reacción con el tiempo

-**Creo que el dolor se fue, ahora se siente bien-** comencé a hacer un pequeño vaivén que no duro

mucho ya que Sasori saco sus dedos de mi interior para remplazarlo por algo mas grande, largo y duro.

-**Ah!**- unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por mi cara, sentí un dolor tan grande pero una vez mas, al

acostumbrarme, ¡Oh por dios! Se sentía de una manera…

-**Danna… métela mas adentro**- casi no me salía el habla, nuevamente me había excitado de sobremanera, el

cuerpo de Sasori arriba y dentro mío, sus brazos me rodeaban mientras que con sus

caderas dio un brusco movimiento y comenzó un ligero vaivén acompañado de gemidos, locura y placer.

-**Ah Sasori no Danna, sigua por favor, destróceme**-

**- Si eso quieres ah!-**

Aumento la velocidad consiguiendo un éxtasis ya inimaginable, su cuerpo y el mío uno

solo cubierto por una capa de sudor y pasión.

Se separo un lapso de tiempo de mi aunque fue corto yo lo sentí largo, por eso no me gusta lo

eterno, me dio vuelta quedando cara a cara, levanto mis piernas y las apoyo en sus hombros

para hacer un mejor espacio y poder entrar nuevamente en mi.

- **no se detenga de nuevo ah… Danna, no pare ah!**- me destrozaba por dentro pero me

sentía realmente bien, ahora estábamos frente a frente viendo como nuestras expresiones

cambiaban con cada movimiento, ya no era una posición distante sino que nos teníamos hay mejilla con mejilla, labio

con labio unidos en un beso entrecortado por los gemidos llegando al clímax de la situación

-** mocoso ah.. yo ¡ahmmm!**- dando este ultimo gemido se vino dentro mío provocando

que yo también soltase aquel liquido blanquecino

-** oh ahh! Danna**- mi pelirrojo salio de mi interior para recuperarse y yo me recosté

sobre su pecho, quedándonos completamente dormidos…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo ajajajajjaja es mi primer lemon en toda mi existencia omg! Jamás creí poder crear eso ¬/¬ /

Espero que les allá gustado, y si quieren por hay dejar un review será bienvenido XD ajaja

**PD**: espero que este mejor y concuerde con la buena ortografía que me pedían y no de forma teatral T.T eso… gracias por ayudarme a mejorar.


End file.
